


To Remember

by dentedsky



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future Fic, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentedsky/pseuds/dentedsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin and Yunho wake up in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mouldsee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouldsee/gifts).



All Changmin could remember of last night was wearing his favourite neon green suit and how the floor of the club was so sticky he had to walk like a slow hippo just to get up the stairs, as well as someone sloshing bourbon and coke down his front... come to think of it, he’d probably done it to himself. At any rate, he woke up the next morning in his own bed with a headache the size of Japan and a mouth that tasted like rotten salad and approximately five cigarette butts. Also, he was naked. Also, he needed to pee, so he went to the bathroom and did just that, naked bottom and all.

When he went back to his room he gathered the doona to himself, pulling it away from the bed a little, exposing the tuft of brown hair that was all that could be seen of the other occupant of the bed.

Changmin screamed and dropped the doona, then hastily picked up its corner again to cover his bits. It was enough to wake the other person up, who turned a little, moving the edge of the doona away, blinking blearily up at Changmin.

“Make us a cup of tea, will you Changdol?” said Yunho.

“Are you naked?” Changmin demanded, still frozen in his spot.

Yunho seemed to wiggle around a bit to assess the situation. “Seems so.”

Changmin clenched his teeth. “Did we sleep together?”

The question confused Yunho. “Did you sleep on the couch?” Yunho asked.

“No,” said Changmin.

“Then yes, we must have slept together.” He widened his eyes innocently up at Changmin. The puppy dog look almost worked except Yunho’s eyes were bloodshot. “Tea, Changdol?”

Changmin suddenly felt very tired and slid back into bed. “Make your own damn tea, and make me some while you’re at it.”

Changmin dozed to the mild clinky-clanky sounds of Yunho in the kitchenette, and then had a strange shadowy dream of a man holding him from behind with one arm, while the other hand occupied itself with fingering Changmin’s hole.

“What the fuck,” Changmin muttered, blinking awake. “Weird.”

Changmin finally wandered from the confines of the bedroom and into the kitchenette. The apartment was small but clean and modern, situation close to the city. They’d decided to buy it together as a means to party hard and have somewhere to crash that wasn’t a hotel. Or for Yunho’s relatives to stay in if they ever wanted to visit Seoul.

Changmin sat down at the kitchen table and yawned. Yunho was frying eggs, back to Changmin. Changmin blinked several times and smacked his lips together, then said, “But we didn’t have sex right?”

Yunho added some salt and pepper and didn’t look around. “Nah, don’t worry.”

“Only – I think I had a sex dream about you.”

Yunho laughed, before pulling two slices of bread from the toaster. “Did it involve my chest?”

“Yeah,” lied Changmin. “How’d you know?”

Yunho put the toast and two eggs on a plate, then put the plate and a hot mug of coffee in front of Changmin. He smirked and said, “Happy new year!”

“You too,” Changmin sing-songed.

Yunho made his own toast and sat in front of Changmin. They ate for a moment, then Yunho asked, “You don’t remember anything from last night?”

“I remember going to the club,” said Changmin. They’d gone with Kyuhyun and Donghae and a bunch of other Super Juniors. Changmin remembered having so many tequila shots he’d lost count. “That’s about it, though.”

“You hit on the taxi driver,” Yunho told him with glee.

“Ugghh,” groaned Changmin. He would have slammed his forehead on the table except his half eaten eggs-on-toast were in the way. “How embarrassing.”

“Very,” said Yunho. “He was my fan, not yours.”

They finished their breakfast. “I’m having a shower and then going back to bed,” Changmin told him. “I’m twenty-nine and far too old for this shit.”

Yunho tilted his head and gave Changmin a confused look. “You can’t be twenty-nine; you’re two years younger than me and I’m thirty-f – “

“Shut up!” Changmin snapped.

Later, Changmin slept a little and dreamt of snatches of sex in a dark room. Of Yunho over Changmin’s bare back, necklace dangling and a cool pendant lightly grazing his skin. And he dreamt of licking a line up a hard cock, swirling his tongue around the head and tasting pre-cum, and burying his nose in public hair and inhaling the scent of a night’s worth of musky sweat.

Changmin shot up in bed, wide awake, then struggled out of the blankets and stomped to Yunho’s room.

“We had sex last night!” he shouted at Yunho’s sleeping form.

“Wha – at?” said Yunho. His hair was cutely sleep-ruffled and his eyes struggled to open.

Changmin repeated himself. Yunho struggled up in a sitting position. “We didn’t – “

“Don’t lie,” said Changmin. “You always lie and you’re good at it but you can’t fool me. I distinctly remember a cock in my face.”

Yunho’s eyes shifted. “It was the taxi driver’s.”

“No it wasn’t hyung, for God’s sake. It was yours! I remember the smell and I know what you smell like - !” He broke off and felt blood rush to his cheeks.

There was a pause as Yunho’s mouth opened and then closed. Then he said, “There was no penetration.”

Changmin screamed and then stomped back to his room and slammed the door. He went back to his bed and buried himself under a pile of blankets. Blankets that smelt like Yunho.

After a moment he heard his bedroom door creak open. “Changdol-ah,” Yunho called softly. “I’m sorry okay?” He crept closer and then gently patted the mound of blankets consolingly. “I didn’t mean to take advantage of you. But I was drunk too...”

Changmin crawled out of the mound enough so his head was sticking out. “You’re an arse.”

Yunho smiled. “But I’m a cute arse?” He stood and turned and wiggled his bum.

“A non-existent arse,” Changmin grumbled. Yunho smiled in triumph. Changmin frowned. “Come here, then.”

Yunho grinned and scrambled onto the bed like a puppy who’d just been given permission to chew on everything in the house, and then they were together under the covers, body heat warm against the Winter chill. Changmin was hung-over and tired, oh so tired, but he allowed Yunho to slip his hand down his pyjama pants and give him a lazy handjob. He pattered Changmin’s neck with kisses from just under his jaw to the curve of his shoulder.

Changmin sighed. “Please don’t do it again,” he said. “I want to be able to remember.”

 

End.


End file.
